A New Life
by LovelyLion.2013
Summary: Harry and Hermione both work in an office in New York city. They have an on again off again relationship and...they have a kid...


**A/N: I do not, nor will I ever, own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to the talented writer, J.K. Rowling...Now, if you will excuse me I have some random thoughts to chew on...**

**Set in New York, present time. They're not in school, and they have normal, muggle jobs. Enjoy :)**

_Time seemed to stop as she looked at the man she had once loved. So much had changed since they had parted. Things would never be the same between them. This wasn't their first breakup. They had an on again off again relationship for a little over a year now. She had wasted so much time on a guy that she's just now realizing isn't a great guy. Sure, he was a nice guy, but he had so many bad habits that she just couldn't take it anymore. How much stupidity can one girl take? Hiding it all in and never saying a word? Well, today was her chance to finally talk to him about it. They had owled each other and set up a meeting. Just so they could talk about what went wrong. _

_They had been trying to make things work for so long now. They truly cared for each other, atleast, she truly cared for him. They had been through far too much to just throw it away for a stupid reason. True, it was a pretty good reason. He had cheated on her one night while drinking with his friends. She had thought and thought that mabye if he was sober he wouldn't have done that, but she wasn't sure. She could never be sure. They were officially over. Even if they worked everything out she had made a vow to herself that she would never take him back. No matter how much he begged and pleaded, no matter how sincere and honest he seemed. She could never forgive him for cheating on her. Now, she was staring from a distance at the man that had been on her mind almost constantly for the past year. He looked up at her, and her heart skipped a beat. She looked away hurriedly, stiffly walking in the opposite direction, doing her best to avoid him. He walked over to her, casually throwing his blazer over his shoulder. Once beside her, he said_, "Hermione, how ya been?"

_Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear_, "I've been alright. Good times, bad times, and all of that."

_"You wanna talk about it?" Harry said, the looked on his face so serene, so...sweet._

_'Don't fall for it' Hermione thought_. "No, I'm fine. There's really nothing to talk about,"_ She said, glancnig around for an escape. _

_They walked like that, his arm over her shoulder, her looking around avoidingly, all the way to their office. They both worked at a muggle agency in New York. They had chosen that as a place of work when they first started dating. Hermione couldn't find another job after their breakup so she had to stay. She didn't exactly hate her job, but the thing is, her cubicle was right next to Harry's. _

_Harry grabbed two cups of decaf coffee from the break room, one for himself and one for Hermione. Gently placing a cup on coffee on Hermione's desk, he said,_"So, how was your weekend, truly."

"To be honest, it sucked. I didn't finish my paperwork Friday, so I had to take it home. Then with Tyler running around the house I just couldn't concentrate. It was a really stressful weekend," _she said, looking exhausted._

"You know, one day I could take Tyler off your hands. So you could get caught up with your work and have some time for yourself instead of chasing him around the house all day," _Harry said, motioning his arm to her giant pile of paperwork to emphazise his point._

"That sounds, lovely. When can you babysit?" _Hermione asked, looking up at him with questioning eyes._

"As soon as you need me too, which would seem like today," _he said, laughing slightly._

"Sounds good. I'll go home, pack his diaper bag, and bring him over to your apartment at, say, 6-ish?"

_Harry nodded his head in agreement_,"Alright, see you then." _Harry left to his cubicle, just a few feet away._

_Hermione knew she could trust Harry with Tyler, it was Harry's child also, but she never could get used to being seperated from him. He was her little boy, and she cherished him more than anything she ever had. Tyler had been a delight to Hermione and Harry so long ago, it seemed. Back when they had plans of getting married and raising a family together. They both knew that wasn't possible now. Although Hermione and Harry were on good terms and took turns watching Tyler, they could never have the kind of family they had both invisioned._

**A/N: My first Harry/Hermione! Also, my first non Harry/Draco story lol! What do you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Could it be better? I need to know!**


End file.
